wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Midori
Midori '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball her level is 1256+ and she has a team consisting of Yoshi and David, putting her in Pro Class. In Swordplay she is in Pro Class as well, and her level is the same as in Basketball. In Swordplay Showdown she is commonly seen with 2 hearts. In Table Tennis her level is 176+ (the 12th worst player). She is very good at Cycling, coming 51st out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Midori is an Expert CPU. Trivia * "Midori" means green in Japanese, which is why her favorite color is green. * In both Swordplay and Basketball, Midori is the 17th best player. * Her level in all sports is above 165 and below 1275. * Her Japanese name is the same as her English name. * You earn her badge for making 250 edits on Wii Party articles, but on the My Miis wiki, you earn her badge for making 250 edits on Wii Mii articles. * Her hair is the same as Miyu's. They also share the same head shape. Gallery MidoriDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Midori, as seen in the portrait. Midori.png|Midori as a rival at Swordplay Showdown 20180210_073654.jpg|Midori and her teammates David and Yoshi in Basketball 2018-03-02 (2).png IMG 0573.jpg|Midori in Swap Meet with Ian, Sota, Alex, Eva, and Sarah IMG 0574.jpg|Midori in Swap Meet with Chris, Takashi, Sakura, Tyrone, and Eva DSC01928.JPG|Midori in Swordplay Speed Slice DSC02011.JPG|Midori in Swordplay Duel Badge-5-6.png|Midori's badge 2018-07-23 (5).png|Midori in Basketball at High Noon 2018-08-27 (35).png 2018-08-28 (35).png|Midori in Cycling Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Luca, Marisa, Gwen, Hayley, Rin, Gabi, Midori, Giovanna, Mia, and Sota featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, David, Saburo, Pierre, Andy, Alisha, Holly, Jackie, Abby, Midori, Miguel, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Abby, Oscar, and Midori participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Ashley, Sakura, and Midori participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png 2018-11-08 (14).png Rainer and Midori participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Flag Fracas with Kathrin as the referee in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and Midori participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Kentaro, Midori, Ren, Tomoko, Emma, and Lucia featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Category:Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:6 Letters Category:CPU Category:Wii Party Category:Miis who love green Category:Green Females Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Basketball Pros Category:Japanese Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:Non-American Miis Category:Anti-Champions Category:Gold badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Kids